Different Destiny
by TJ2000
Summary: In ancient times there once were many types of martial arts, sadly the world underwent terrible changes, and only three were left: Flame, Dragon and Star Martial Arts. Generations of experts of those three martial arts are searching for the road of immortality. Naruto, as a Star Martial Arts practitioner, is on his journey of lifetime to become the Highest God. NarutoxHarem
1. 1

**Yo! Fellow readers, Its me TJ. I am here to present to you this Naruto Story. Its my first time writing and english is not my first language. So please easy with the hate comments. Hope you like it.****Harem: Xueyun an**

* * *

It's a very beautiful day in the heavenly star academy. The heavenly star academy is the place where young martial artists come to learn and train their cultivation. As we see, a lot of students is sitting in a group.

A blue haired person is sitting indian style infront of the students, is in deep concentration. He has blue hair, with dark blue eyes. His body is buffed with muscles, not too large or too small, enough to be athletic.

"HAA!" Suddenly he opens his eyes and stands up. Blue energy starts gathering along his body and release a Huge wind pressure making some students fly away.

"WHICH MOVE DID THE TEACHER USE THIS TIME? IT'S EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN THE LAST ONE!" a random student yells while holding a tree not to fly away.

_'It's hard to breathe. Astounding!'_ Naruto thought covering his face with his arms, trying not to fall back. Naruto Ye, Age 16. He has Blond Hair with deep Blue eyes, along with three whisker marks on both of his cheeks, which make him popular among the female's along with his looks.

Suddenly the wind stops and everyone sigh in relief. But they sense a huge power build up. They look towards their teacher and gasp in shock. The blue haired teacher is changed in appearance. He grows two orange colored horns on his forehead along with a strange reverse question between his forehead and two dark brown strips below the corner of his eyes which is stopping just below his mouth. Also, blue colored dragon scales grow as well on his forearm as well.

_'They are...growing...'_ Naruto see the scales is still growing.

"You'll learn how i transformed later, for now we proceed with the class." Teacher said to his students.

_'His body grew dragon horns and scales. Amazing." _Naruto thought awe with the power and appearence of his teacher.

" You are all pupils enrolled in the heavenly star academy. Here you will learn martial arts. Martial arts experienced inumerable evolutions since ancient times, finally only the three most powerful martial arts remained, Namely "**Flame Martial Arts**","**Dragon Martial Arts**", "**Star Martial Arts.**" Teacher explained to the students, who starts whispering among them which is stronger arts.

"You probably figured out by now, from the changes on my body, That I'm a dragon arts user." Teacher shows his hand to his students, which is changes into a claw shaped like a dragon with elongated nails.

"Dragon arts users have dragon blood inheritance, stimulation the dragon blood and hardens the body and provides the cultivator with formidable strength." Teacher flexes his muscles and walks straight to a large rock. He touches the rock and took a deep breath.

"LIKE THIS!" He yells gathering energy in his hand, a yellow halo appeared on his hand, his eyes changes to deep blue and Punches the rock with all his might. An large explosion occured in the academy, getting the attention of few walking people outside.

All the students starts coughing and tries to get away from the smoke. Then the smoke cleared and they saw their teacher along with the rock.

"How can this be?" A random student gasp in awe when they saw a huge hole in the rock. They were shocked that the rock didn't broke with the punch of their teacher. Instead there was a Huge hole and the rock was still standing.

"TEACHER IS AMAZING!" All the students yells at their teacher, amazed and proud of the power of their teacher.

_"Teach, that move was awesome."_

_"Can you teach it to us?"_

_"Didn't know teacher is this strong."_

_"These twerps get turned on by someting this basic.__"_

"Are dragon arts the most powerful of all three arts?" A student asked.

"Haha~ They clearly are." His friend said nodding to his friend.

"They are not." Teacher said shocking the student.

"Most martial artists use dragon arts, but flame arts are stronger. A drago user can only defeat a flame user of the same rank in hand to hand combat. Flame users control fire, their flame seal arts target a wide area. In this way they can simultaneously defeat several dragon users of the same rank." He explains to his students. The students nods at him, and discusses among them who is stronger.

"Once you are hit by the fire of a flame artist, even if you attempt to run away, you cannot escape the control of the flame artist." He explains.

" So i was Wrong." The same student said shrugging at the teacher. "It makes sense. If dragon artists were strongest you wouldn't be a two bit teacher, i suppose I'm naive." His friend said hitting his fist on his palm. Teacher gets a tick mark on his head with the attitude of those two.

"Teacher, if you please." Naruto walks foreard after listening to the explanation gave by his teacher. "Huh?" Teacher looks at Naruto in Question.

"Could you please answer a question from me?" Naruto ask. Teacher sigh and Nods at him, order him to speak.

Naruto stands straight and gives a martial art greet at his teacher. "Could you please tell me what is the potential of a star martial artist?"

"You talked about the strength and weaknesses of both dragon and flame user and said nothing about star users." Naruto looks at his teacher with a hard gaze.

Teacher looks at him and size him up. _'So, he is a star user huh?'_

"Teacher probably doesn't want to talk about it." "Dragon users must be the weakest Bunch." The same Duo said laughing at the teacher. Teacher got ticked at them, gives the a love tap at their head. The duo cries anime tears while holding their head which now has a red lump.

"Star users are rather unique. Cultivating star powers grants the user diffrent skills, depending on the star. **"Heal"**, **"Haste"**. Thus they can easily defeat any foe." He explained. Naruto after listening to teacher smiles.

"So star users aren't weak, in fact they are quite strong." Naruto ask.

"Well, Not really. In the past there were several formidable star users, but as time went by star users declined. Cultivation method were lost. A star user goes against the will of the heavens, but since star users can't inherit any technique there are very few cultivators nowadays who have reaches the 9th heavenly layer realm." He explained. Naruto sigh and Nods ath him.

"Ha Ha. Not even 9th layer, star martial arts users are trash." "Better stay quiet. Do you really want to get smacked again." "But it's the truth teacher."The duo again comment. Teacher again shut them up with the love tap.

Naruto sigh and looks down. He know star users are gone, because he read all the books about the star users at his home and library, but listening from others hurts him a little.

"No need to look down. Practice. Any cultivator who has trained till the high level boundary can erupt with an extremely formidable strength." Teacher said walking las naruto. Naruto smirks and nods at his teacher.

"You guys get ready, i will go and make arrangements for the test." Teacher said to his students, who groans after listening about the test.

"Didn't we finish the physical test?" a student ask.

"sure, you have already carried the physical test during admittance, hence now take two hours to prepare yourselves for your talent test." He said and walks away leaving his groaning students.

Naruto tooks a deep breath and grips his hand tightly._'I must work hard and train...' _He smirks and walks to a neaby tree and sits down.

After teacher left, all the students took a break. Some starts eating and some just talk among each other.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME." A voice yells gaining attention of all the students. "Today is the first day for us in this heavenly star academy, we will be classmates. Many of youhave come from noble houses and some from the subordinate provinces, however no matter where you come from, you have to understand that from today onwards i am the boss of this class and every matter of this class will be decided by me."

"Do you understand?" The voice belongs to a long Black haired Kid, with purple eyes. And is giving a smug stare at all of them.

"Who is this extremely arrogant person...?" a student ask.

"Don't you know him? he is liang yu, house dark moon's young master." Another student said. "They are a major family, only second to the city lord mansion's. Havenly ancestor city has six borders, and all six are their fiefs. The student's sitting around him are all of noble descent."

Naruto sigh after hearing that liang is here. He had made his life a living hell. Beginning from the childhood till the very end. Everyone after hearing that stayed quiet.

_'I'd like to see, if anyone here dares look house dark moon in the eye." _Liang looks around. Everyone just looks away when he would looks at them.

Suddenly his vision caught something, or someone._'Oh? a familiar face...'_

"Hmph." He smirks and stands up. Everyone around him gets confused, but he ignores them and walks straight to Naruto. Naruto opens his eyes when a shadow cast upon him.

"Lift your head." Liang said. Naruto sigh and looks at him with a bored gaze.

"Yeah, What us it?" He asked lazily. Liang gets angry at his attitude, but just smirks at him.

"Your name?" He ask.

"Naruto Ye." Naruto said and was about to close his eyes when a foot send him flying away from the tree. Everyone was shocked that young master of dark moon house is fighting someone, but didn't do anything.

"How dard you, to speak in such a tone, to your dark moon overlords, you azure feather clansman? Even though we are studentsin the same school, how dare you talk to your master sitting down." Liang said arrognatly, giving a smug smirk, Happy by the reaction he is getting from naruto.

"Your azure feather clan, shal always be house dark moon slaves's." He said. Naruto grits his teeth after hearing that. He knew that his clan is branch clan, he knew his is not powerful, he knew his clan is treated like slaves, but listening from others or from the dark moon house, always made him angry.

But he knew he can do nothing about it. He sigh and tries to stands up, but a kick to his face makes him stay down again. "Who said you can get up?"

Naruto cough and spits blood on the ground. "Remember your place. You should kneel in the presence of a lord. I spoke to you, and you dare to sit?" Liang said and was about to kick him again, when someone interrupts him.

"You have gone too far this time, Liang yu" A voice said. Liang looks back and see a girl with brown hair and matching brown eyes. She has long hair and two bands on her side of the face and is wearing a elegent pink kimono. Xueyun An, House Eternal Heaven.

"Ha? Too far? Ha Ha, what a joke, you teaching me how we should treat our own serfs, don't tell me that your house eternal heaven wants to fight against us for a mere slave?" Liang said giving Xueyun a smug smile.

_'Despicable...'_ She knew about the behaviour of liang is disgusted how he treat his family members, which is not from the noble side.

"Even if he is a dark moon serf, you don't have to bully him in here, how will he be able to raise his head in heavenly star academy after this?" Xueyun said taking side of naruto.

"Ha Ha! You must be joking. A slave that wants to raise his head?!" Liang said and walks towards naruto.

"Ok. Ok. Just need him to pay a little respect to me." He said and kneels down beside him. "Naruto Ye, You're lucky, a beautiful women stood up for you. So i am not going to kick you any more today. Well, how about this, Naruto Ye, i want you to kneel down and kowtow to me three times, only then i will not further pursue today's slight, otherwise, you know the consequences. Remember, it's a piece of cake for house dark moon to punish your small clan."

Naruto grits his teeth, tries not to punch this son of a bitch. But he knew the consequences, so he just shut his mouth.

"Slaves must bend to their master, There's no shame in that right? HeHe.." Liang said giving naruto a smug smile, enjoying every moment.

"Stop it, Liang Yu." Xueyun said.

"HAHA! I WAS MERCIFUL. HMM! THANK YOU FOR THE INTERVENTION, HAHAHA!" Liang yells at the misery of naruto. Naruto Sigh and just gets up, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Just stop it already."

"Get away from him."

"Unbearable."

"Oh, Do you have something to say?" Liang said, giving others menacing stare. The ones who stood up for naruto, Stops and back away. Liang smirks and walks to naruto.

"Hey wake up." Liang said slapping naruto. "So boy are you going to kneel or not. Haha~"

Xueyun then looks behind her and see the teacher coming back.

"HEY KID, ARE YOU DUMB!?" Liang yells at his face, gripping his hai. Naruto just ignores his presence. Xueyun again tries to stop him, but he interrupts her.

"Miss an, i advise you to mind your own buisness in this heavenly star academy or I'll take care of you in due time." He said giving her a deadly stare.

"The teacher is coming back." She said. Liang looks back and see the teacher really is coming back.

"Tch." He clicks his tongue throws naruto away. "Naruto Ye, it seems you are quite lucky today, but do not think this matter ends here. We hall slowly, and carefully continue this lesson again later." After saying that, He walks back with a smirk.

Naruto sigh and looks at him with a angry gaze. He knows he can't do anything now, but in the future there will be a time when the receiving end of a beating will be him.

* * *

**That's it folks. Hope you like it. TJ out. Peace.**


	2. 2

**Yo! It's me Your boy. Back with another chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Harem: Xueyun ****an**

* * *

Naruto wipes blood from the side of his lips and looks at the back of Liang yu with a hated glare. "Scum." But then he saw someone approaching him.

"Is everything alright with you?" Xueyun and asked him. Naruto looks up and stares at her. Xueyun looks at naruto, blushes at his gaze on her. Naruto sigh and just stands up, dusting his clothes.

"Thank you. I'm fine." He smiles at her making her blush harder.

"I LEAVE YOU FOR A MOMENT, TO FIND YOU LIKE THIS, WHAT'S WITH ALL THE CLATTER?!" A sudden loud voice gets the attention of all the students. They look ahead and see their teacher, standing there.

_"Hush~~"__ The teacher is here."__Be quiet."_

"Kids are so noisy..." He sighs and then glances around, but suddenly his gaze landed at the bruised naruto.

'_Huh? There's something fishy about this. That kid's face is bruised.' _He thought and walks forward towards.

"Hey, kid, how did you get those wounds all over your face?" He asked. "I leave you alone for a while, to see you in this state when I get back. What is the matter with you?"

Naruto didn't reply to his question. He just stands there with a lazy look. Liang just grits his teeth, that naruto will snitch him out. "Damned busybody."

"What's going on? Come on." Teacher said. He just wants to know who did this to him.

_"What are you waiting for?"__"Speak."__"Teach a lesson to that bastard liang yu."_Gonna be fun to watch this." A random student said. "Justice is served. Liang yu deserves punishment."

Naruto listening to the kids, glances at liang who is looking at him, with a smirk. Naruto knows that looks, "Speak and you'll pay" look. He clenches his fists hard enough to bleed at his state. Xueyun looks at him and then turns at the teacher.

"To be honest teacher.."

"It was an accident," Naruto said shocking everyone. Even Xueyun looks at him with a shocked expression. "I fell down all by myself."

"If you put it this way, as a teacher, I have nothing else to say. The exam will test your martial will and talent, all of you prepare." Teacher said.

"Yes, sir." All the students said and leave the ground.

"Smart boy, hehe. That's a family slave. Ha ha ha." Liang said and walks away.

_"Spineless coward."__"Such a waste."__"Loser."_

Naruto ignores the whispers, he knew that his action is cowardly, but they didn't know that his family is suffering because of the dark moon. Xueyun was shocked at his action too, but she knew that he will get in problem if he snitches out liang. She just closes her eyes and walks away, leaving naruto all alone.

When everyone left, naruto gets on his knees and grips the ground, hard. " I'm so weak, it's disgusting..." He grits his teeth and punches the ground. But suddenly he heard, something like a drop landing on water.

"What is this place? how did I get there.." He looks around and sees, he is in a strange place. And everything is white and shiny. He looks down and sees, he is naked too. He suddenly started floating towards a bright light source. He reaches the light and closes his eyes, by the brightness. The light suddenly stops and naruto looks up, making his eyes wide.

"How come suddenly there's a door?" He said. The door is massive and is a brown colour with a demon looking face in gold, in the centre of the door. He walks towards it and touches the door. The door starts opening making him steps back.

Steam pops out of the door, along with a light. Naruto squinted his eyes, tries to see what's inside but suddenly the light disappears. He looks inside and sees, he is in a forest and in front of him is a lake.

He floats towards the lake and looks down at the water. He saw a bright light in the centre of the lake. He was about to touch when the lake water suddenly erupts and make a water wall, making naruto steps back.

"What's happening?" He tries not to fly away from the pressure, but suddenly he feels hot. He looks up and saw a fireball came out of the lake.

"Now a fireball shows up." He said and looks at the fireball closely, and see it starts getting bigger and bigger. He looks around and saw a gate that also is emitting the same light. He looks back at the fireball and saw it starts destroying the forest.

"It's getting dangerous, better avoid it. I don't even know, where the fuck I am." He just starts running at the door. He looks back and sees the fireball tailing him.

"Not good. I have to run fast, but it's too fast. If I continue like this.." He starts running fast, but the fireball starts catching up to him.

"No No No NOOO..." The fireball hits him and a huge bright light appears. He yells loudly gaining everyone's attention.

"STOP!!!" He breathes heavily and is panting very hard.

_'What's wrong with this guy?'_

_'Who knows, He's a coward, perhaps he threw an hissy fit.'_

_'This is puzzling, is this kid really that scared of me?'_ Liang looks back at Naruto and saw his scared expression.

_'Just...just what happened? It felt like I entered another world, was it a dream? It seems so real.' _He sighs and calms himself down. Keeping his mind calm will make him think harder.

"Kid." The teacher said. "Don't dwindle. Time to go." He said and leaves the academy with other students leaving as well. Naruto gets up and was about to leave also when someone blocks his path.

"Are you ok?" He looks up and saw a grey-haired kid with green eyes, smiling at him. He sighs and just walks away, completely ignoring him.

"HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME!!" He yells at naruto. Naruto sigh and looks back at him.

"Look, if you want to make fun of me, just do it. I don't fucking care. I am used to it by now." Naruto said. The person gots confused and points at himself, if naruto is saying him to make fun of him.

"Hahahaha." He laughs at him. "You are mistaken. I'm not here to laugh at you." He said.

"If lady an had wanted me to kneel down to her, then what choice would I have. We branch family members have no other alternative, although let me tell you, lady an is very kind-hearted and would never make me kneel. we would never dare to act against the main house." He said.

"A common man doesn't have to care when he gets angry, but we have to think about our clansmen first." Naruto said. The stranger nods at him and smiles.

"It would have been easy to denounce liang yu. To hold back your anger, while under ridicule from your classmates, require true courage." He said and stretch his hand out to him.

_'This guy...' _He smiles at the words, this person is saying. It makes him stronger.

"I am Ling Hong, from anyang town, would you like to be friends with me?" He said. Naruto sigh and shakes his hand.

"Naruto ye, nice to meet you." Naruto said. After that, they both left the academy and goes where the examination will take place. They reach the place and saw various huge halls, covered in red.

"Wow, such a big place." Ling said in awe. Naruto also was impressed with the structure. They go up through the stairs and saw their teacher standing there at the entrance.

"This is where we will conduct the exams. You kids go inside." The teacher said and opens the gate to them. Naruto and Ling go inside and saw the inside is far greater than the outside.

"Wow, this place is great. It's like I am in a palace." Naruto said and looks around the test hall. All the students start talking with each other, but a huge voice interrupted them.

"SILENCE!! Be quiet in the test hall." A old man with a ponytail and a huge beard slams his hand on the table.

"I am the vice-principle of heavenly star academy, surname Xu, responsible for your test today. Although freshman, you still have to obey heavenly star academy rules." Xu said and points at a table, making students look at the tables with rocks.

"On each table, you will find seven red soul crystals, you have to sense these crystals with your mind, so we can determine your talent." Xu said.

"Children who can sense two red soul crystals qualify to attend classes. Children who can sense three crystals have excellent talent, and children who can sense four crystals have the making of a genius." Xu explains the rules to pass the test.

"Also, children who are sensitive to three or more soul crystals will be able to become personal disciples of heavenly star academy's most outstanding masters. Every single one of them is a powerhouse of at least the 6th heavenly layer. Today is your chance to prove yourselves. If you cannot sense the red soul crystals, you can further train with your teacher, and will be able to repeat the exam same year." Xu said and motions the teacher Chu Xian to start the exam. Teacher nods and stands in front of the students.

"There is a table to reach one. Put your hand two inches above the seven soul crystals, and attempt to sense their presence. No need to be anxious, everything will happen naturally." Teacher Chu explains and the students take a seat in front of their table. Naruto sigh and looks at the crystals.

"THREE!! HE SENSED THREE SOUL CRYSTALS THIS QUICKLY." Someone yells when a noble make 3 souls glow in red, orange and yellow.

"This kid has nice talent, should make a fine pupil." An elder said. He has also white hair, and a mustache, pointing at the student who awakes 3 souls.

"Excellent, we could use more disciples like him." Another elder said. He is bald, unlike the other two elders, with no mustache, but has a spiky beard.

Liang looks at the elders and smirks. "I've never seen so many dumbasses in one place."

Elder Xu looks at Liang with a confused look. Liang smirks and puts his hand near the souls.

_'Today, I'll let you see the power of a young master.'_ He concentrates his energy on the souls and also awakens 3 souls as well. Naruto looks at liang and sees him waking 3 souls. He knows Liang is strong, but to be this good. He has to work hard.

"Three crystals. Worthy of the title of house dark moon's young master." A fellow follower of liang said to liang making his ego big again.

_'Hey hey, I can do a lot better than that.' _Liang said and puts more power on the soul.

"HAAAAA!!" He yells and pours everything on the next soul. The soul flickers back and forth in green. Liang sees that the soul still needs more, pours all his energy. Elder Xu looks at the liang's table and sees the 4th soul awaken. Liang pants heavily and sits back.

_'I did not expect to use this much power.' _He flexes his hands and looks at the table. Everyone is amazed at liang to awake 4 soul crystals.

_'However, a fifth soul crystal did not shine, I could faintly sense the fifth crystal, but not enough to light it, still, even four is quite enough.' _He smirks at himself with the effort he has done. He knows he is the best, but his thoughts were interrupted when he senses something strong. He looks at Xueyun and saw, she has awakened 5 soul crystals.

_'Five! Xueyun an was able to awake five soul crystals.'_ He sees that her souls are in red, orange, yellow, green and blue colour and xueyun is in deep concentration.

"Haha! Amazing, vice-principle Xu should take these disciples." An elder said amazed at the talent of the students, making another elder nod at him.

"This young lady from house eternal heaven is quite extraordinary, five crystals shined, this kind of talent can only be found once in a hundred years." Elder Xu said.

Naruto looks at xueyun's talent and is amazed that she is able to awake 5 soul crystals.

"That's the might of our main house's lady ann." Ling said nudging at naruto.

"Uhh, I don't feel so well." Naruto said and looks away. Ling just laughs at his state.

After that, all the students start awakening souls as well. Some students awake 3, some 2 and the unfortunate one only sense 1. Naruto sees that the fail ratio is higher than pass. He gulps and starts sweating.

"Get ready, it's our turn, brother naruto." Ling said giving naruto a confident smile. Ling smiles and puts his hands and naruto did as well.

"Those two boys should be from branch families." Another person who is in his mid-20s, with black hair and black eyes.

"Ha Ha. Branch family children are certain to fair worse." Elder said.

"Agreed. They will surely have lower power..." The man said.

Ling concentrates heavily and awakes 3 should crystals. Elder Xu nods at the young man's talent. "Well, talented students typically come from head families, but that is not always the case."

Ling opens his eyes and saw 3 souls glowing. " Yatta. I was able to awake 3 soul crystals. Naruto, I did it." He said and looks at naruto. He was about to ask him of his awakening, but be saw something that makes's his eyes wide.

* * *

**Well, here it is. Second one. And a cliffhanger as well. Tj Out. Peace.**


End file.
